The Newcomer
by dimondcrystal124
Summary: Crystal Hartford is the new person at hogwarts and she has a secret that not even Hermione knows. R&R please! work with me!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no one except Crystal Hartford.

AN: This is my first fanfic so no flames please and thank you.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 1

As he watched Hermione come towards him, Harry noticed that there was another girl with her she was taller than Mione, had blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and what seemed to be crystal blue eyes. He was pulled out of his observation by hearing someone calling his name. He whirled around to fined Ron pushing through the crowd towards him.

"Hi Ron!" said Harry once he reached him," Its nice to see you again!" They had written a billion letters to each other during the summer but there was nothing like talking face to face.

" Herms!" said Ron excitedly, " I haven't seen you in forever!" "It's nice to see you to Ron." Hermione said while turning to Harry. "You didn't kill any one over the summer did you, Harry?"

"No" said Harry quite plainly. Hermione smiled approvingly. "Good" was all she said.

"So Hermione, are you going to introduce us to you friend?" Ron asked.

"Oh! Sorry! Ron, Harry, this is Crystal Hartford. Crystal, this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." "Ron, if you don't mind" he stated matter o factly

"While we're on the subject of nick names, please call me Chris." She said smiling, "You'll find Crystal doesn't fit me at all."

"Okay" said Ron and Harry

"We should get on the train now before all the good compartments are taken" said Harry. Hermione nodded in agreement.

As Ron and Chris walked head in a very interesting conversation about quidditch, Harry pulled Hermione back.

"Well?" said Harry.

"What?"

"I want an explanation"

"Of what, Chris?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"You didn't tell us about her in any letters."

"I didn't?"

"No."

"I couldn't"

"Why not?"

"Ask Dumbledore"

"Harry, Mione you coming?" Ron called from the steps of the train.

They ran to catch up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found an empty compartment and all settle in.

"So, Chris. Where do live?" Ron said trying to make small talk.

"I'm Mione's next door neighbor"

"Oh, well, what kind of music do you like?"

"Let see…Maroon 5, Avril Levean, Outcast, Hoobastank, Blink 182, Linken Park,… should I continue?" she asked.

"They're all muggle bands." Hermione stated at their confused faces.

"Ok" they said at the same time.

"Anything from the cart dears?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their purchases.

"Anything for you dear?"

"No, I'm set, thank you."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy when Chris took out a health bar.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you I'm a health nut?" Chris asked.

"Yes, you did." Said Ron, who was in shock that anyone would choose a health bar over a chocolate frog. She just shrugged.

When she finished, she curled up with a book in corner, allowing Harry the study her more. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt that was light blue and said 'you wish' in black letters, blue jeans, Nike atr's, and silver snowflake studs. 'different' he thought 'its not reveling, or trying to get you attention, which is probably why it does.' Just then Chris looked up. He held her gaze. She had crystal blue eyes that looked like they could read your mind. Sandy blond hair with bright blond streaks. It was put up in a high ponytail.

"Harry, Harry!" a hand waved in front of him, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Hermione."

"We're almost there, we should change."

"Kay"

AN: Ok, I know it was boring, but bare with me. It'll get better. I'm giving props to anyone who can find the hint that wasn't meant to be put in. ttfn!


	2. mehar malfoy!

Disclaimer: I own no one except Crystal Hartford.

AN: This is my first fanfic so no flames please and thank you.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 1

As he watched Hermione come towards him, Harry noticed that there was another girl with her she was taller than Mione.He was pulled out of his observation by hearing someone calling his name. He whirled around to fined Ron pushing through the crowd towards him.

"Hi Ron!" said Harry once he reached him," Its nice to see you again!" They had written a billion letters to each other during the summer but there was nothing like talking face to face.

" Herms!" said Ron excitedly, " I haven't seen you in forever!" "It's nice to see you to Ron." Hermione said while turning to Harry. "You didn't kill any one over the summer did you, Harry?"

"No" said Harry quite plainly. Hermione smiled approvingly. "Good".

"So Hermione, are you going to introduce us to you friend?" Ron asked.

"Oh! Sorry! Ron, Harry, this is Crystal Hartford. Crystal, this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." "Ron, if you don't mind" he stated matter o factly

"While we're on the subject of nick names, please call me Chris." She said smiling, "You'll find Crystal doesn't fit me at all."

"Okay" said Ron and Harry

"We should get on the train now before all the good compartments are taken" said Harry. Hermione nodded in agreement.

As Ron and Chris walked head in a very interesting conversation about quidditch, Harry pulled Hermione back.

"Well?" said Harry.

"What?"

"I want an explanation"

"Of what, Chris?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"You didn't tell us about her in any letters."

"I didn't?"

"No."

"I couldn't"

"Why not?"

"Ask Dumbledore"

"Harry, Mione you coming?" Ron called from the steps of the train.

They ran to catch up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found an empty compartment and all settle in.

"So, Chris. Where do live?" Ron said trying to make small talk.

"I'm Mione's next door neighbor"

"Oh, well, what kind of music do you like?"

"Let see…Maroon 5, Avril Levean, Outcast, Hoobastank, Blink 182, Linken Park,… should I continue?" she asked.

"They're all muggle bands." Hermione stated at their confused faces.

"Ok" they said at the same time.

"Anything from the cart dears?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their purchases.

"Anything for you dear?"

"No, I'm set, thank you."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy when Chris took out a health bar.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you I'm a health nut?" Chris asked.

"Yes, you did." Said Ron, who was in shock that anyone would choose a health bar over a chocolate frog. She just shrugged.

When she finished, she curled up with a book in corner, allowing Harry the study her more. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt that was light blue and said 'you wish' in black letters, blue jeans, Nike atr's, and silver snowflake studs. 'different' he thought 'its not reveling, or trying to get you attention, which is probably why it does.' Just then Chris looked up. He held her gaze. She had crystal blue eyes that looked like they could read your mind. Sandy blond hair with bright blond streaks. It was put up in a high ponytail.

"Harry, Harry!" a hand waved in front of him, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Hermione."

"We're almost there, we should change."

"Kay"

AN: Ok, I know it was boring, but bare with me. It'll get better. I'm giving props to anyone who can find the hint that wasn't meant to be put in. ttfn!

CHAPTER TWO

As the 4 got off the train, they heard someone sneer behind them "So, the golden trio finally managed to make a new friend."

"Hello Malfoy" Hermione said, trying not to fight on the first day of Hogwarts. Malfoy was to busy having a staring contest with Chris to even notice she had said anything.

"And who has the 'honor' of joining the Boy-who-didn't-die and his followers?"

"Shove it Mal-"

"I can handle this Harry, its ok" Chris cut him off

"And why do you want to know? Considering the fact that you really shouldn't care."

"I have my reasons"

"Well, if you have your 'reasons' than give me one on why I should tell you."

"Because I'm the one who asked."

"That has got to be the worst reason I have ever heard."

"Ahhh, but its true!"

"Says you."

"Exactly! Now you've got it!"

"You listen here boy." Chis said, putting her finger on his chest " I do not tolerate snot nose slime balls like yourself. So I suggest that whatever you want to say to me, you say now before I try to kill you later on." Her eyes were narrowed into slits; her voice was calm, which was extremely scary.

"Watch how you talk to girl."

"I suggest you do the same."  
"Sharp tongue, you can talk all you want, but you don't scare me."

"You don't have to fear me dolt. You just have to respect me."

"Yeah right."

"All right, but it your funeral." She said in a non-caring tone.

Finally, she walked away with Ron trying to compose himself with out having to break out in a fit of laughter first.

As soon as they reached the carriage Ron and Harry burst into laughter no longer being able to contain themselves.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said between laughter "Did you see his face when we left?! It was sooooooo hilarious!"

"I don't think Malfoy's used to being told off by a girl!"

By now both girls looked liked they could kill the red and black haired boys in front of them.

" So you're saying that only 'strong men' can handle Malfoy?" Chris interrupted.

"No! Of course not!" harry said trying to fix they're mistake

"Ohhhhhhh! So then you meant that we girls need to be protected by you guys?"

"Hermione! You know that's not what we meant!" Ron stated with a look of pure horror on his face.

"I get it! You meant that the time I punched Malfoy in third year meant nothing at all!" Hermione said with an extremely fake look of a child reading its first sentence.

" I think we should leave, don't you, Mione?"

" Yes, it's getting rather stuffy in here."

They both got out of the carriage and shot the boys a warning glare before walking of with they're arms linked.

"Man, we really screwed up."

"Why do girls always take things so personally?" Ron asked.

"You're the one with the sister."

"Oh yeah!"

I want to kill myself for having them fight! But it'll work people! Never fear! Anywayz!

Morning-flower- well, that just shows how bad my spelling is! Lol! I'll keep trying to avoid the marysueness! Wish me luck! Hope you keep reading!

RonHermione13- so happy you reviewed! And yes, those are some of my fav bands! They're awesome aren't they?

P.S. sorry it took so long to update!

A.N-ok, I really need help with Chris's last name! It just doesn't sit right with me. Somebody has to have something! If anyone (other than RonHermione13) is wondering why it took me so long to update its because I'm still kinda new at this. Thanks!

Dimondcrystal124


End file.
